tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit
Vajzat Mjau Mjau is the Albanian dub of Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power. It is most likely is dubbed from the English and Japanese, Therefore meaning there are 52 episodes in the whole series. The Dub Aired on Bang Bang in Albania. There was no Home Video Release Name Changes The Names of the Mew Mews were changed locallize it into Albanian Ichigo Momomiya/Zoey Hanson - Anisa Luleshtrydhe (Anisa Strawberry) Mint Aizawa/Corina Bucksworth - Elona Nenexhik (Elona Mint) Retasu Midorikawa/Bridget Verdant - Cady Marule (Cady Lettuce) Bu-Ling Huang/Kikki Benjamin - Paris Gâteau (She was localizet so she was born in Paris) Zakuro Fujiwara/Renee Roberts - Drita Shegë (Light Pomegranate) Ryo Shirogane/Elliot Grant - Alban Udhëheqës (Leader Alban) Kisshu/Dren - Deer ' '''Keiichiro Akasaka/Wesley J Coolridge III - Gezim Nederim ' 'Blue Knight - Blu Kalorës ' 'Deep Blue - Thella Blu ' '''Tarto/Tarb - Thekshëm (Tart) Pai/Sardon - Byrek (Pie) Masaya Aoyama/Mark - Mark Jetmir Ayano Uemura - Ayano Fshati (Ayano Village) Miwa Honjo/Megan - Miwa Seksion Heicha Huang/Heidi - Heicha ''Gâteau '' Mrs.Rosbe - Zji Lule (Mrs.Flower) Kanna Saionji - Canna Pasur Yomogi Midorikawa - Pelin Marule Music The Music in the First Half was kept in English and in the Second Half the Intro and Ending was kept in Japanese Weapon and Attack Names Anisa : *'1 Weapon : Luleshtrydhja Bell' *'1 Attack : Luleshtrydhja Bell 'Fuqia e plotë !'' *'2 Weapon : Trëndafil Bell' *'2 Attack : ''Trëndafil Bell '''Fuqia e plotë !' Elona : *'Weapon : Z'emra Shigjeta ' *'Attack : Season 1 : Unnamed , Season 2 : Fuqia e plotë !' Cady *'Weapon ': S'istrave Luftarake *'1 Attack : Thellë Deti Kërko Sulmi!' *'2 Attack : Nënujor Kërko Sulmi!' Paris ' *'Weapon : Artë Tambourine ' *'Attack : Dajre Hendekut Drita ' *'Weapon : Purpurt Kamë ! *'Attack : Season 1 : unnamed Season 2 : Fuqia e plotë !' 'Episodes' This is an Episode List with all Translated Episode Titles The First Season is Translated from the English Version the Second Half is translated from the Italian/Japanese Version Season 1 : #M'jau Fëmijë në Qytetin' #'Mjau Dy' #'Pooltergeist' #'Luan gjë e' #'Gymnewstics' #'Partia derisa ju mjau' #'majmun Shih, majmun mjau' #'Spa Aventurë' #'Do mjau doni të kërcimit?' #'Hollivudi mjau mjau' #'Zbutja e mjau' #'Muse e mjau kryesor të' #'zhul dhe zhul Përsëri' #'Flutura janë të pazakontë' #'ne Mjau' #'Librat e Dashurisë' #'Një kalorës për të kujtuar' #'Knight ime në blu forca të blinduara' #'Një vajzë me një delfin' #'bija e Viti' #'One Flew nga foleja e mjau mjau-së' #'Bug në' #'Unë kam një dëshirë e fortë për mjau' #'diamante janë armiku më i keq një vajzë' #'Hunt për Blu Aqua' #'gugas gugas fshikëz' Season 2 : #'Ëndrrat dhe sekretet' #'Puthje E Mace' #'Ju nuk mund të komandës Zemra' #'I Kristaltë Top' #'Një Atë Xhelozi' #'Një pyetje e klasës' #'Një dashuri për Pedi' #'Besimi është i mirë ...' #'Ditëlindja Momoka-së' #'Albans Kaluar' #'Lotët ndritshëm' #'sekretet Krishtlindjeve' #'vjedhura Dreams' #'Rrezik në stadiumin' #'ndotësi monstër' #'dritat Dilema' #'Mik apo armik?' #'që jeton në xhungël Qyteti' #'Knight ... demaskoi' #'Një Dritë në lumin' #'Blu kalorës është në rrezik' #'Labirinto' #'Zgjimin e Thellë blu' #'Jam mjau mjau' #'Beteja finale' #'mjau mjau Kujdestar mbrojtës' Cuts The were little cuts in the second half In 51 The Chimira Ladys Breast is cut out In 52 Aoyamas wearing no clothes has been shortend Category:Tokyo Mew Mew translations